


you loved him (exit wounds trailer)

by TheoMiller



Category: Fantastic Four (2015)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/pseuds/TheoMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this may not be operational yet pls standby<br/>EDIT: Fully operational, I think, lemme know if not. Also, please file this under "reasons why I'm not an IT major".</p>
    </blockquote>





	you loved him (exit wounds trailer)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaku/gifts).
  * Inspired by [exit wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183093) by [kyaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaku/pseuds/kyaku). 



> this may not be operational yet pls standby  
> EDIT: Fully operational, I think, lemme know if not. Also, please file this under "reasons why I'm not an IT major".

**Author's Note:**

> the mayor made me Feel Things with the first chapter and then i just slipped and fell into a video editing software, and there was all this random stock footage of a graveyard and i mean who am i to just. climb out of that hole.


End file.
